Sensei?
by KaitouHolmes
Summary: Kuroba Kaito, currently a teacher at Teitan Elementary, and homeroom teacher of class 1-B, had his boyfriend, also famous detective Kudo Shinichi, go missing. News of this had spread quickly, and in the morning, Kaito had recieved a mob of confused reporters and fans at his door. - KaiShin here and smth like a oneshot? lol what am I doing-


_Detective Kudo Shinichi gone missing! Violent reactions are spreading all across Japan!_

 _We asked Kuroba Kaito, his apparent boyfriend, also a teacher at Teitan Elementary, what he would say about this._

 _"Shinichi has never been the one to give up, nor has he been able to be attacked with ease. He will still come back. I believe in him. He is still alive. That's all."_

* * *

Kaito turned off the TV and sighed, listening to the clamor outside the Kudo Mansion.

He constantly received calls from news reporters and TV studios. It bothered him a lot.

Kaito stood up from the couch, sipping from his hot chocolate as snow stacked higher onto his windowsill.

He pulled on his jacket and pushed up his glasses, picking up the keys to the doors.

He locked the all the doors to the outside, and jumped out through the window, sneaking past the reporters and speeding through the deep snow.

* * *

A few children greeted him at the front gate. He continued watching them walk into the building at a slower pace.

Arriving at the faculty office, he turned at the corner and bumped into a boy who stood in front of the door.

The boy fixed the glasses resting on his nose bridge. They were oversized, Kaito noted. He also wore a fancy blue suit and a red necktie with shorts and red sneakers. He could tell all that even if he wore a warm-looking oversized jacket. His hair looked fixed, except for a few cowlicks standing up from here and there.

He looked familiar, but Kaito shoved the thought away and focused at the present.

Kaito crouched down to meet the child eye to eye. "You must be the new student I've heard of! Edogawa Conan, right?"

The child's eyes looked around wildly, his cheeks turning pink and nervously sweating and shaking his head up and down.

Kaito smiled wider. "So, Conan-kun, what class do you belong to?"

The boy looked down at his feet, failing to hide his blush. "Class 1-B…" He looked back up to see how close the teacher was to his face, their lenses reflecting off each other.

"You're in my class then! Just in time, let's introduce you to the class." Kaito stood up and took his hand in his, leading the child to the classroom.

* * *

The classroom door slid open. "Okay everyone! Please take your seats!" Kaito walked confidently in front of the class. "We have a new student today!"

Murmurs floated around the room as Conan stood beside their teacher. "I'm Edogawa Conan, nice to meet you all!" Conan smiled warmly, but Kaito could tell it was hiding something. Kaito continued writing the letters of Conan's name on the board.

After writing Conan's name on the board, he crouched again to meet with his eyes. With a small flick of his wrist, a big, blue rose was found in between his slender fingers.

The whole class stared in awe as Conan wrapped his fingers around the petals in a practiced manner. He smiled softly up at Kaito and said a soft _thank you_ behind the flower's petals.

Standing up, Kaito signaled to the empty seats, saying, "You may take any of the vacant seats, Conan-kun."

Conan then settled into a seat beside the window, watching the snow fall from the dark clouds until the girl behind him whined softly.

"How come you got a rose from Kuroba-sensei! No fair!" the girl behind him wore a headband, her hair, short and brown, and her clothes were girly. The boy beside her was thin, and his face was splattered with freckles. "Now, now, Ayumi-chan."

"Ayumi-chan, huh? Nice to meet you!" Conan grinned at Ayumi, then at the boy beside her. "Anyway, you three," He pointed even to the boy behind the children. "are Yoshida Ayumi, Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko, and Kojima Genta, right?"

The three of them switched glances before the round boy at the back nodded. "We are, but how did you know?"

Of course, Kaito caught their conversation and noted it in his head.

"Hey~! How did you know?" Ayumi asked, poking at Conan's glasses. "I just know." Was his only reply before he started to pretend to listen to Kaito just to get past their conversation.

It was in the middle of the class when Conan's glasses became grimy.

He pulled his glasses off his face and took a lint-free cloth (you know, those things that come with the glasses in the case) and started to wipe the lenses, trying not to touch the lenses.

Kaito turned around just in time to see Conan wiping his glasses. He paused for a good 10 seconds, then mouthed _we have to talk_. The small boy just nodded in reply.

* * *

The bell finally rang for the break to begin.

Conan placed his bag on his chair and started to leave, but he was then stopped by a small hand.

"You're not going to eat alone." Ayumi puffed her cheeks up. "Let's eat together!" At this, Conan shook his head."Kuroba-sensei is calling me." He smiled and cocked his head to the side a bit. "I'll join you in a bit."

"Kuroba-sensei?" He stepped outside. "What do you need?"

The door shut behind him as his teacher pinned him against the wall.

"Shinichi." Kaito watched as the boy slowly tensed up. "Huh?"

He stared sharply into Conan's eyes, managing to take the boy's disguise off. He laid a hand on the small chest that sheltered Conan's quickly beating heart.

" _Shinichi._ " Kaito pleaded. "Tell me honestly. Please Shinichi." Conan looked away and sighed, deciding not to try and free himself from the teacher's questions.

"Fine. Yes, Kaito?" The small child grumbled, failing to hide his small mouth from curling up into a tiny grin.

Suddenly, he found himself wrapped into a warm hug. "Aren't you getting rusty, Kaito. You couldn't tell that it was me until halfway through the class, when I took my glasses off to clean them." The small boy smirked as the hold tightened. "I have enough distinguishing points as is, and I've stayed with you for long enough."

Kaito groaned. "Nobody just turns into a 6-7 year old! Is everything okay?" Shinichi smirked harder, mocking his boyfriend. "Maybe, maybe not!" He laughed as Kaito whined louder.

Kaito loosened the embrace he held Shinichi's shrunken body in, letting the detective to kiss him on the nose. "I missed you too, Kaito." Shinichi smiled, but it turned into a straight face. "Now let me go eat."

His teacher hummed. "Fine, fine, _Conan-kun_." Shinichi glared at Kaito as he stood up. "I'll bring you home later. Tell me everything over a mug of coffee, okay?"

The detective walked up to the door, followed by the teacher, and slid the door open.

"Yeah."


End file.
